


After The Storm

by startrekfan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Reader-Interactive, Reflection, imagine, imagine doctor strange, soon after the Doctor Strange events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: I felt particularly inspired to write “After The Storm” and I think you might like it! It’s not very long, I hope you’ll enjoy it!





	After The Storm

          Imagine that in  _Doctor Strange_ , you were a zealot who followed Kaecilius and fought for his ideals but you were defeated and fainted in Kamar Taj. You wake up to find out your master and other zealots were dragged to the Dark Dimension by the time you were unconscious and now you’re under the custody of the Masters of The Mystic Arts.  
Tied and sitting against the wall of a hall, you can see the remaining masters discussing and debating about what should be done to the remaining zealots who were captured like you. Now that your friends and masters are gone and your ideals can’t be fulfilled anymore, you shake in fear, scared of what kind of destiny awaits you. As you recover your senses, you notice some colder, revolted masters voting for the traitors to be executed because they’re too dangerous to be alive. You also notice a group of masters who want the remaining zealots to be sent to a mystic prison in another dimension. The most generous ones defend the zealots should have their power taken away from them, so they will live like normal people. You’re almost sure your destiny is going to be terrible until a sorcerer with blue robes and a red cloak strongly defends that the remaining zealots should be given the chance to live a normal life, away from magic for a while, released from custody after a group of masters explained them the lies spread by Dormammu and how it was irresponsible to use magic to decide the fate of others without their consent; and if the zealots come to show how they understood their mistakes, they should be welcomed back to the Masters of the Mystic Arts.  
All the other Masters stop to think for a while, since that blue robed man is not the New York Sanctum Master, the others show a rather valid respect and his ideas are considered. In the end, it comes out it will be done as this master of the red cloak had suggested, but that the zealots will be observed for some time, just to make sure they won’t do anything dangerous again.  
The meeting is over and the masters stand to leave. You ask the zealot beside you who the man wearing blue is and our colleague says he’s the sorcerer who defeated Master Kaecilius. You hate that man wearing blue for a moment, but then you feel conflicted, because his suggestions were so calm and because he seemed to worry more about clarifying and including rather than  
punishing.  
  
        You start to question your ideals as you watch the sorcerers leave the hall, until this blue robed man passes by you. Your eyes follow him, intrigued, and you notice he has several wounds on his face and hands, he also looks tired, exhausted actually, and his legs seem to be so tired. You can clearly see humanity in his eyes and wounds and that makes you think deeper about everything that happened.  
You’re soon taken to a room where you’re served a meal. You can shower and rest in privacy until the other day. By the morning, you and the remaining zealots are taken to a meeting where some masters start to talk about Dormammu’s real intentions and how about the ideology you followed was based on lies. You’re frustrated and angry at first, but you realize, slowly, how you were wrong and how Dormammu would bring only everlasting pain and suffering to everyone. You cry, some tears roll down your face.  
The masters also talk about how many other sorcerers died because of that conflict and how the Earth is more exposed than ever to external threats. You search for that sorcerer in blue, but it’s harder because most of them are wearing black, in grief for the ones who were gone.  
You bite your lips, wondering: there were so many things you wanted to ask that man. You want know how did he managed to defeat your former master Kaecilius, you wanted to know what happened during the time you were unconscious and most of all, you want to know how did he know Kaecilius was wrong and what is going to happen to you know.  
After searching a bit more, you finally spot that sorcerer, he has these white hair strands on his temples, a very different trait.  
You also noticed how he remained quiet during the entire meeting, as the other masters told you and the other zealots about the events. The man with the white temples still looked so tired, his eyes almost closed shut during that meeting, he seemed to be in grief, agony, he looked sleepy, hurt, but alert.

         The meeting ends, everyone start to leave. You and the other zealots are released from the cuffs, they say they’ll give you new clothes, money and that they will be transferred to new homes soon, away from magic, and they explain how they’ll know if any of you try to use magic in any bad way again.  
You agree with the terms, they seem to be a lot better than you expected. You’re free to go to your room and wait until they transfer you to a normal place in the nation you came from, but you see the man with the white temples leaving and he’s not far. You decide to approach him, other masters keeping an eye on you from afar, to make sure your intentions aren’t aggressive.  
You finally reach the man and gently holds his arm so he’ll notice you and stop. He does, his eyes look very tired indeed, but he’s paying attention on you.  
You ask him right away “how did you know Kaecilius ideals were wrong?” and he takes a deep breath, calm, and after a few seconds, he answers you “Bloodshed and cruelty never lead to anything good…just pain and suffering.”.  
The man says nothing more, he’s just looking at you with his tired, sad eyes.  
His words make you stop for a moment, your arm still holding his. You can’t detect anything bad in him, he doesn’t seem to be holding any grudge or frustration against you, a zealot, who contributed to the death of many and to all the chaos the Sanctums are going through now. You ask him.  
“You don’t seem angry, why don’t you want to punish the zealots?” and breathes again and answers “Hate won’t take anyone anywhere.”.  
Your eyes get teary again, each second you notice how your ideals were wrong and how Dormammu would spread only pain and hate over this reality.  
Finally, you ask him what’s his name. He says “Stephen Strange.”  
Your hand still is gripping his robes, for some reason, you don’t want to let go. You ask him what his ideals are, what he believes in, and he says “You’re the one who should decide what you think it’s right. All I can say is that hatred and destruction aren’t the way. They just…can’t be right, because it opposes life in it’s essence.”.  
You start to think about his words, when he speaks once again “I’m still trying to find my own way. It’s a long mission, but I believe that each one of us can achieve that, if we put effort enough.”  
A rather shy, even cute, smile forms on his face as he waits for you to let go of him or ask more questions.  
Slowly, you let go of his arm, but he doesn’t leave, he’s still looking at you, you wonder what he might be thinking.   
“If you feel you need to talk…find me in the New York Sanctum. Despite you being sent to a normal place where you’ll be able to live a normal life, your powers won’t be stripped away from you, you still can use the sling ring to come back and keep studying the Mystic Arts, just give the Masters some time, and…give yourself some time to think about everything that happened.” Stephen said. “Of course they’ll be keeping an eye on you, every time you use magic, but don’t worry about it, I have a feeling you won’t do anything bad.”  
He smiled a bit jokingly, what made you smile a little bit as well.  
You thanked him, but you didn’t leave. You wanted to talk, oh there were so many things you wanted to ask him.  
Strange however rubbed his eyes and said “Look…I’m really tired…I really need to rest. Things have been very tiring and I’m still recovering…”  
You watched him.  
“I should go to bed and sleep. But we can talk later, just go to the New York Sanctum in a few days, when things return to normal, I’ll serve some tea and we’ll talk.”  
You have him a nod and said “Right…I’ll go join the others on my transfer then…see you around…Master Strange.”  
Tempted to correct you (”It’s doctor, actually”), the man simply gave you a tired, sweet respectful nod and continued on his way. You watched him leave and then followed your own way.In the meeting hall, you were given some money and your personal objects, everything ready to start a new life, a new address, some job offers. And indeed, your powers weren’t stripped from you. 

          Days passed, you found yourself resting on your bed, looking to the window. It was raining outside, you had been working part time in a cafe, things were calm, despite being aware the masters would know if you used magic in any bad way.  
You sighed. You wanted to return. Was it time? Days had passed, maybe things were calmer. You stood and walked to your desk to check your phone, there was a new message. You opened it and the message was a picture:

You knew he was waiting for you.


End file.
